orphan_blackfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rachel
Rachel Duncan ist ein weiterer Klon und die Antagonistin der anderen Klone, welche in der 2. Staffel ihren ersten richtigen Auftritt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen wuchs Rachel mit dem Wissen über ihr Klon-Dasein auf. Sie weiß von Beginn an wer und was sie ist. Sie war, nach Amelia, "ein Kind, das mit Neolution aufgewachsen ist ". Jahre bis zum Erwachsenenalter arbeitet sie immer noch mit ihren Schöpfern zusammen um das Geheimnis um sie und die anderen Klone zu erforschen. So versucht sie auch die anderen Klone zur Zusammenarbeit zu überreden. Biografie Früheres Leben Rachel ist in Cambridge, England, bei den Professoren Ethan und Susan Duncan, ihren Adoptiveltern, aufgewachsen. In einem Videoband, das Sarah in Rachels Wohnung gefunden hat, scheint es, als hatte Rachel eine sehr glückliche Kindheit. Es wirkte als wäre sie von ihren Eltern sehr geliebt worden. Staffel 1 In "Unbewusste Auswahl" wird Rachel zuerst gesehen, als Aldous Leekie anruft um ihr zu sagen, dass Sarah Manning nicht kooperiert und Helene nicht wie gewünscht übergibt. Sie sagt ihm einfach, dass Blut dicker ist, als er denkt und legt auf. Ihr Rücken ist gedreht, aber die Reflexion ihres Gesichts ist vage in einem Fenster zu sehen. In endlosen Formen am schönsten, wird Sarah aus dem Polizeigewahrsam von Daniel Rosen genommen und zu Rachel im Dyad Institute gebracht. Rachel versucht Sarah davon zu überzeugen einen Vertrag zu unterzeichnen, mit dem Versprechen auf Antworten und Schutz für Sarah und Kira. Als Sarah sich weigert, bittet Rachel sie, 24 Stunden zu darüber nachzudenken. Später ruft Sarah Rachel an und sagt ihr, dass sie nicht will dass Kira so leben muss und erklärt sich einverstanden. Als Cosima Sarah erzählt, dass Rachels "Freiheitsangebot" eine Lüge ist und dass alle Klone durch die Verträge patentiert sind, kündigt Sarah Rachel an der Deal sei geplatzt und läuft nach Hause zu Kira. Jedoch hatte Rachel Kira und Mrs. S bereits entführen und bei sich unterbringen lassen. Staffel 2 In "Nature Under Constraint and Vexed", während Sarah auf der Flucht von Dyad ist, ruft Rachel Sarah mit dem Telefon von Paul an und sagt ihr, dass Sarah Kira und Mrs. S wieder sehen kann, wenn sie sich selbst übergibt. Später erzählt Rachel Paul, dass er in glücklicher Lage ist, weil er weiß, wie Sarah denkt. Dann geht sie in Leekies Büro und sagt ihm, dass sie sein Büro für "beide Koreas" braucht. Dann fragt sie Paul, ob er jemals in Taiwan war und wenn er Mandarin spricht. Er antwortet nicht auf beide. Sie sagt ihm, dass er eine Tasche packen muss und dass sie am Dienstag abreisen. Als Paulus verlässt, fragt Leekie Rachel, während sie seine Fliege bindet, wenn sie Kira und Frau S. tatsächlich entführt hat. Sie erzählt ihm, je weniger er weiß, desto besser. Er fragt, ob sie überhaupt Sarah brauchen und sie sagt ihm, dass sie es tun. Sie sagt ihm, dass Rosen Sarah erholen wird und dass er sich auf die Party vorbereiten muss. Während der Dyad-Party zieht Sarah als Cosima an und geht zu Rachels Büro. Ohne zu sehen, wer in ihr Büro gekommen ist, weiß Rachel, dass es Sarah ist. Als Sarah verlangt, ihre Tochter zu sehen und eine Pistole zu halten, erzählt Rachel ihr, dass, als ihre Leute in Mrs. S's Haus ankamen, sie schon weg waren. Rachel erzählt ihr ruhig: "Du wirst mich nicht erschießen, Sarah." Sarah schießt dann einen Glaspflanzenhalter ganz nah an Rachels Kopf und macht einen verängstigten Rachel von ihr weg. Rachel erzählt Sarah, dass es andere nach den Klonen gibt und dass sie zusammen Kira finden können. Sarah schlägt Rachel über das Gesicht und klopft Rachel auf den Boden. Sarah kniet nieder und hält die Waffe an Rachels Gesicht.02x01"Niemand legt mir die Hände zu." Rachel erzählt ihr, dass niemand sie ansieht, dann sagt Sarah ihr, dass Rachel Sarah und die anderen Klone nicht besitzt. Paul kommt mit seinem Gewehr gezogen und sagt Sarah, ihre Waffe hinunterzusetzen. Rachel bekommt einen Blick der Erleichterung und dann schmunzelt Sarah. Sarah trifft dann Rachel über das Gesicht mit ihrer Waffe und Rachel fällt bewusstlos.In "Governed by Sound Reason und True Religion", Rachel geht in Cosimas Labor in Dyad, wenn sie mit Delphine ausmacht. Rachel und Cosima stellen sich vor. Rachel erzählt Delphine, dass sie eine neue Vertraulichkeitsvereinbarung unterzeichnen und sie entlassen muss. Rachel zeigt Cosima die Ergebnisse ihrer letzten medizinischen Prüfung von der University of Minnesota. Es zeigt eine hohe Lymphozytenzahl wie Katja Obinger. Rachel gibt ihre Katja-Daten. Als Cosima bittet, das ursprüngliche Genom zu untersuchen, sagt Rachel ihr, dass es unmöglich ist und dass Cosimas gesundheitliche Probleme aus dem Klonierungsverfahren stammen. Sie gibt dann ihre Daten über Sarahs Erziehung und ihr sequenziertes Genom. Rachel will wissen, warum Sarah sich von allen anderen unterscheidet. In "Ipsa Scientia Potestas Est" kommt Rachel in ihr Zimmer, wo es gereinigt wird, nachdem Daniel von Helena getötet wurde. Leekie versucht, sie abzubringen, aber Rachel will sehen, was Helena getan hat. Rachel beugt sich über Daniels Körper und schließt die Augen. Paulus sagt ihr, dass Sarah ihn nicht getötet hat. Rachel erkennt Helens Handarbeit. Rachel sieht gestört aus, als sie einen ihrer Videobänder im VCR merkt. Leekie sagt ihr, dass dies alles ein Ergebnis ihrer Schwere ist. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie erst begonnen hat. Später ist Rachel in ihrem Büro mit Paul und Leekie. Sie sagt Paul, dass sie jetzt einen neuen Monitor braucht, da Daniel tot ist. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie, obwohl sie seit ihrer Kindheit selbstbewusst war, nicht vom Programm befreit ist. Nachdem Leekie ihr erzählt hat, dass er etwas Erfolg bei der Schaffung einer Heilung für Cosimas Krankheit hatte, sagt sie ihm, den Test zu stoppen; Bis Sarah sich aufgibt, wird Cosima leiden. Während er das Cambridge 1991-Videoband beobachtete, das Sarah ansah, erzählt Rachel Paul, dass Sarah versucht, alles über sie zu erfahren, wie Rachel versucht, alles über Sarah zu erfahren. Sie sagt auch Paulus, obwohl er